Incomplete Opposites
by asrsdhdksjfhjsadhk
Summary: This is an IruAnko fic, set shortly after the conclusion of the Sound & Sand vs. Konoha war. Some spoilers if you haven't read the manga.


Yay! My second fanfic is up! Hope you all enjoy this, it's an IruAnko pairing.  
  
Rating: PG (no sex or violence yet I'm afraid :P)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto which is a shame because I'd sure like to own Anko... or have her own me, either works ;)  
  
Anyway, without further adieu I present the first chapter of my second fanfic... incomplete opposites!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The young chuunin let out a profound sigh as he walked slowly through the village of the hidden leaf, slowly letting his breath out steadily as if he were exhaling the troubles he had faced today. "If only it were that simple" the chuunin muttered with a slight wistful smile. Today's classes had been some of his most trying yet. It seemed Konohamaru had taken it upon himself to teach several of the other students how to perform Naruto's infamous Sexy no Jutsu. Now Iruka had a horde of angry parents breathing down his neck, demanding to know what kind of class it was he was running. It had taken him over an hour to explain the situation to the parents and assure them that it would not happen again.  
  
Iruka sighed again. Konohamaru reminded him so much of Naruto not only due to his mischievous antics, but also for his tragic history. His father killed on a mission in a foreign village, his mother slain after she was taken hostage by a small band of missing-nin in an attempt to force the Hokage – then Sarutobi, or Sandaime – to capitulate to their demands. And now… now even Sandaime, perhaps the only real parental figure Konohamaru had ever known was dead, his life taken by his former student Orochimaru.   
  
Iruka shook his head slightly, attempting to clear the depressing thoughts from his mind. Glancing up and found himself in a dimly lit area, a restaurant he presumed. Small tables with rather large chairs littered the area. Several stools sat unoccupied by what he presumed was a bar. "I suppose this will do me for tonight" Iruka murmured as he walked towards one of the stools and took a seat slowly. It was not often that he visited places like this, or even drank; he was always so focused on his work as a teacher that he never allowed himself such pleasures, save those nights when he felt truly down. Nights like this one.  
  
"Warm Sake please?" Iruka timidly asked the bartender. The heavyset man working the bar merely grunted in response before wandering off towards the back; presumably for Iruka's Sake. Iruka felt distinctly uncomfortable here, surrounded by the smell of alcohol and smoke. Had he not already ordered he might have left. Instead he merely waited, nervously tapping his fingers upon the bench.   
  
His nervous tapping was soon interrupted by a brusque voice echoing across the bar. "Hey bartender, where's that drink I ordered?!" questioned Anko as she clumsily took a seat next to Iruka. The young chuunin looked at the female jounin with mild curiosity. She was beautiful to be certain, her long creamy thighs, her slender waist, her ample breasts. They were all enough to set a mans loins raging with desire, though the mischievous look she commonly held kept Iruka from truly desiring her. He always felt inadequate, even shy around girls like Anko… or any girls for that matter Iruka admitted to himself sadly.  
  
Anko barely noticed him as the bartender wandered towards where Iruka sat, an empty cup and what was presumably a bottle of Sake in his hands. Setting it down in front of Iruka, the bartender wandered away without concern. Iruka mumbled shy thanks to the large man as he turned away and reached out for the bottle, however his fingers barely touched it before the bottle was snatched away. Anko, holding tightly to it took a long draught from the bottle of Sake. Iruka gulped at the sight. He could barely manage normal cup of Sake, let alone skull it as Anko appeared to be.   
  
Clumsily she set the bottle down on the bench and stared at it blankly. "This isn't my wine!" Anko declared loud enough for the entire bar to hear. "Bartender! Wine!" Anko brashly demanded. The bartender showed no sign he had hear her, apparently deciding she had had too much, but unwilling to tell this dangerous woman his decision. "A… are you ok Anko?" Iruka questioned apprehensively. Iruka almost hid in his flak jacket as Anko's eye's were quick to set upon him, searching his face.   
  
"I'm great!" Anko declared smiling broadly. Iruka, though not having encounted this woman often sensed something more than what she was saying, the slight quiver at the edge of her smile confirmed his suspicions. Sighing slightly he reached out towards the bottle of Sake and poured a small amount into his cup. "Here, while you wait for your wine" Iruka said, offering the cup to Anko.   
  
Anko stared blankly at the cup for a moment, looked up at the chuunin once more and then looked back at the cup. "This was your Sake Iruka?" Anko asked. "Uhh… yes… I've just had a rough day and I neede-" the chuunin's embarrassed reply was cut off as Anko hugged him tightly. "Thanks Iruka, you should have told me it was yours" Anko said happily, her warm body pressing against the young chuunins chest. Even through his thick flak jacket he could feel Anko's ample breasts pressing against his body. Iruka's darker complexion turned a slight shade darker and slightly red, he silently wished for a cold shower to cool him down.  
  
As if in response to his request he felt his clothing beneath his jacket drenched in warm liquid. "The Sake!" Iruka cried in surprise, having forgotten entirely about the cup he had been about to hand to Anko before her tight embrace. Iruka glanced down at his jacket and groaned in dismay. A large dark patch now covered part of his jacket instead of the normal pale green. Iruka looked up to ask if Anko had suffered the same fate, but found his attention drawn to a small wet patch on Anko's shirt. The thin fabric beneath her fishnets that was normally opaque had now become almost completely transparent, affording the young chuunin a glance at the side of the jounins naked breast.  
  
His temperature rose quickly by a few degree's in that instant, but shy as always Iruka quickly diverted his view. Anko stared curiously at the chuunin, wondering at his unusual actions and the odd colouration of his face. Looking down at her shirt she found the cause of the chuunins actions and burst out laughing. "You're a good man Iruka. Take me home, I've got a place not far from here and we can do something about that nasty stain on your jacket" Anko offered.   
  
Iruka was about to refuse the offer, not wanting to shed any of his clothing in the presence of a woman like Anko, however his home was a good ten minute walk from here "by the time I get home the stain would have dried and I'll never be able to get it out… and the last thing I need is to go to school with a Sake stain for all those parents to see" Iruka thought with dismay. "S… sure" Iruka muttered shyly.   
  
Anko stood slowly, reaching out to Iruka for support as she attempted to stand. Iruka couldn't believe how drunk she appeared, however Iruka once again found his eyes drawn to that wet spot on Anko's shirt and soon lost his balance on the bar stool, sending himself and Anko crashing to the ground.   
  
Iruka groaned loudly, his head throbbing. "Sorry about that, are you ok Anko?" Iruka questioned, his eyes still shut in a grimace due to his pounding headache. "Yeah I'm fine" Anko replied, "A handsome chuunin broke my fall" she finished mischievously. It took a moment before Iruka could digest Anko's words. When he finally realized what she meant his eyes snapped open, Anko lay on top of him with a rather evil smile upon her lips.  
  
Iruka nearly fainted at the sight of this beautiful woman lying on top of him, Anko merely smiled even more broadly, seeing his reaction. "Could you get off me Anko? I really should do something about this stain" Iruka asked apprehensively, for a moment forgetting where that would take him. "I'd love to oblige Iruka… but it seems I've had a bit much to drink" Anko stated with a slight tinge of embarrassment "I'm afraid my body isn't being very cooperative."  
  
Unable to stand with Anko on top of him Iruka did the first thing that came into his mind, he rolled Anko and himself over so she was now on her back on the floor, Iruka on top. Iruka became bright red once more as he realized how this must look to the other diners. "So are you planning to get up Iruka? Or do you just like being on top?" Anko questioned, cruelly teasing the chuunin from his embarrassed state, into an even more embarrassed state.   
  
"Ah… s… sorry Anko" Iruka stuttered shyly as he shot to his feet, quickly offering his hand to Anko, helping her up. The pair were about to leave when the bartender coughed loudly in their direction, the half empty bottle of Sake sitting in front of him. Iruka began to rummage through his pants, searching for what little money his teaching job afforded him, however he was soon stopped by Anko. "Put it on my tab, I drank most of it anyway" Anko said happily. The bartender merely nodded in reply, as Iruka slung Anko's arm over his neck before stumbling outside into the cold night air.  
  
"Were you really going to pay for that Sake Iruka? You didn't really have any of it… save all that was spilt on your jacket… and the eyeful you took off my shirt" Anko mischievously added. Iruka's face once again turned crimson. "W… well I did order it" Iruka replied shyly. Anko glanced incredulously at the chuunin. "How is it that a nice guy like you got to be a chuunin? I bet those kids you teach get away with murder" Anko asked curiously. "Ah… well most of them are ok… but some of them…" Iruka trailed off, his memory returning to Konohamaru and his sad situation. "I'm surprised that more of them don't take advantage of what a nice teacher they have, I know some of the adult population might be inclined to" Anko said smiling evily, sending another rush of red across the chuunins face. "Anyway, this is my place" Anko said, motioning towards a small ground level apartment.   
  
The pair stumbled into Anko's dimly lit apartment. Empty beer bottles lay scattered about the apartment, along with a variety of empty packets of food and a wide variety of shurikens and long slender needles. Iruka audibly gulped as he looked about. This was deffinatly not the kind of girl one brings home to mother.  
  
"So Iruka, lets get you out of that jacket" Anko demanded. Iruka turned bright red once more and stared blankly at her. "The stain, remember?" Anko questioned with a sigh, though silently amused at Iruka's innocent nature. "Oh… right" Iruka muttered as he unclipped his flak jacket and handed it to Anko. "Your shirt as well Iruka, your jacket may be able to shield you from shurikens and kunai, but it can't stop something as insidious as Sake from getting through" Anko said with a grin.   
  
Iruka laughed shyly at the joke as he slipped out of his thin shirt, leaving him naked above the waist in a beautiful woman's apartment. "Dammit, quit thinking like that Iruka. This is just perfectly innocent, I'm just here so she can help me get my shirt clean before tomorrow" he desperately thought, trying to convince himself.   
  
Anko headed away from the chuunin slowly, though not before taking a quick glance at the chuunin's half naked body over her shoulder. However her distraction caused her to miss the presence of a beer bottle beneath her foot, almost sending her flying. She unsteadily regained her balance, but it was now Anko's turn to go red.  
  
"Are you ok?" Iruka asked, more concerned than amused like few others would be in his position. "Ahh… I'm fine" Anko muttered shyly. "Why don't you take a seat somewhere and I'll get you something to wear while you wait for your clothes" Anko suggested before disappearing into a room that he presumed was the laundry.   
  
Iruka looked about the room for a place to sit, but found few places not littered with beer and weaponry of some kind. He did however find his attention drawn to a small stand next to Anko's television. Photographs littered the table. One in particular drew his attention however. The photo contained three people, one he instantly recognized as a much younger version of their late Hokage, Sarutobi. The other two weren't immediately familiar however. It took a moment for him to piece the details together for the other one, things he had merely heard in whispers and rumours, having never seen the man himself. "Orochimaru" he muttered. Finally he came to the last figure on the picture, a very young girl, dwarfed easily by the other two. It did not take Iruka long to remember where he had seen the girls dark hair and her equally dark eyes. "Anko" he muttered with a smile.  
  
"Still haven't found a seat Iruka?" Anko questioned as she returned. "Sorry about the mess, it's not often that I have guests over" Anko continued with a tinge of embarrassment. "Ah… it's fine" Iruka replied. "Anyway, I was admiring some of your photo's. You were quite a cute wee thing when you were little Anko" Iruka continued in a slightly playful tone. Anko didn't respond at all, she merely cast a thin white shirt towards Iruka.  
  
Iruka glanced down at the shirt and immediately blanched. A small teddy bear hugging a bright ping love heart lay upon the fabric. "I can't go out wearing this!" Iruka declared. "Well I guess you'll just have to stay and wait for your jacket to be done then won't you" Anko replied mischeviously as she opened up some nameless can of drink. "Care for some Iruka?" Anko asked, motioning to the drink in her hands. "Uhhh… no it's ok, I've got a class tomorrow and I don't want to be…" Iruka said trailing off. "It's not alcohol stupid" Anko said, motioning to the label which identified it as some kind of sweet red bean broth. "Anyway, you were the one that ordered a bottle of Sake all to themselves" Anko replied.  
  
"Ah… well I had a bit of a bad day" Iruka admitted as he cleared himself a small spot on Anko's couch and slipped on the shirt Anko gave him. "Oh?" Anko questioned over her can of bean broth. "What could have been so bad that it drove you to get alcohol? You don't exactly strike me as the heaviest of drinkers Iruka" Anko continued. "Ah… well one of my students, Konohamaru took it upon himself to teach the class a technique one of my former students had taught him" Iruka replied, though he noticed Anko's rather cheerful demeanor changed slightly at the mention of Konohamaru.  
  
"So what was the technique he taught them? It can't be anything terribly forbidden or powerful, they're only young academy students after all, and they are no where near being able to perform high level techniques like that" Anko asked. "Oh this is a technique that I'm told defeated even our Sandaime" Iruka declared in an ominous tone, though he noticed Anko's mood again deteriorated. "Umm… anyway" Iruka continued. "The technique transforms the user into an attractive person of the opposite sex, and does so generally without any clothing. So today when I returned to class I had several naked men and woman running about the class" Iruka finished, his head slumped in defeat.  
  
Anko burst out laughing, though unfortunately for Iruka she had just taken a large gulp from her drink, causing Iruka to be showered in red liquid. "Sorry Iruka" Anko said as she gasped for breath while still laughing hysterically. "I bet the parents loved that" Anko finished, her laughter still continuing. "Oh they spent a good hour telling me just how much they liked it" Iruka said with a grimace. "But what about you Anko? Why were you out drinking so heavily?" Iruka asked.   
  
"Ah… it's just something I've been indulging in a bit more lately…" Anko trailed off. Iruka could see there was something eating away at Anko, just by the nervous smile she now held. "Is it because of Sarutobi-sama's death?" Iruka asked apprehensively, hoping he wasn't digging too deeply. Many moments passed before Anko responded. "Yes… After what I went through with Orochimaru, Sarutobi took me in, even with the things I had done. And without any real family as well… I looked up to him and clung to him for support. And now, now my past with Orochimaru has come back to haunt me and its taken the life of the one truly important person in my life" Anko responded sadly, tears rimming her eyes.   
  
Iruka, seeing this normally strong, indomitable woman in tears did the only thing he felt he could do in this situation. He reached out and hugged Anko tightly, she in return clinging to him, crying on his shoulder. They stayed that way for some time, Iruka gently rubbing Anko's back, trying his best to comfort her. After a few minutes her sobs ceased, Iruka was about to ask her if she was ok when he felt a soft kiss on his neck.  
  
"Anko?" Iruka questioned nervously as the kisses trailed up his neck, and then along his jaw. "Anko, what are you-" he was cut off by a warm finger pressed softly against his lips. "Shh… you want this as much as I do" Anko said softly between her kisses. Finally her lips met Iruka's own and the sensation of this womans lips upon his own, her tongue pressing against his own almost made him lose all control. Almost. "Anko! Stop, we can't" Iruka declared, gently pushing her away.  
  
"Come on Iruka, I saw the way you were looking at me earlier, you can't say you don't want this" Anko said coming closer once again. "No… you're right… but I can't. You're still drunk… and not in the best frame of mind. I couldn't take advantage of you like this" Iruka said sadly, hoping he wouldn't offend her. Anko looked down sadly, her tears beginning to return. "I'd better check on your clothes, they should be done by now" Anko said simply, no obvious emotion in her voice as she walked off.  
  
She returned in a moment, Iruka's jacket and shirt in hand. "I'm afraid the jackets still a bit wet, but the shirt should be ok now Iruka" said Anko as she handed them to him, her eyes wouldn't meet his own. He could see she no longer felt comfortable with him here. Quickly putting on his shirt and taking his jacket he headed towards the door, Anko following after him. Just as he walked outside Anko muttered "I'm sorry Iruka" her face still saddened.   
  
"It's ok Anko" Iruka said with a slight smile. "Well goodnight Iruka" Anko said, shutting the door. "W… wait" Iruka mumbled. "What is it Iruka?" Anko questioned. "Umm… would you like to… uhh… do this again sometime? Meet up and have a drink I mean, not um…" Iruka mumbled shyly. "Iruka are you asking me out on a date?" Anko asked mildly surprised, she hadn't expected this, certainly not from Iruka. His cheeks turning bright red were all the reply she needed. "Sure, I'd like that Iruka. I'll be in touch" Anko said, winking slightly, her face now bearing a broad smile.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of chapter 1!  
  
I hope you enjoyed this, it was actually supposed to be a one off but I got a bit carried away so let me know if you like and and think I should continue it ^_^ 


End file.
